sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Cut to the Feeling
*synth-pop | length = | label = * 604 * School Boy * Interscope | writer = *Carly Rae Jepsen *Simon Wilcox *Nolan Lambroza | producer = Sir Nolan | prev_title = It Takes Two | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = Party for One | next_year = 2018 | misc = | type = single }} }} "Cut to the Feeling" is a song recorded by Canadian singer and songwriter Carly Rae Jepsen, from the soundtrack for the Canadian-French animated film Ballerina (2016). It was released as a single on May 26, 2017, to promote the film's release under the title Leap! in the United States. The song was written by Jepsen, Simon Wilcox, and Nolan Lambroza, and produced by Lambroza. The song was critically acclaimed, with Billboard, The Guardian, Pitchfork, Rolling Stone and Vanity Fair naming it one of the best songs of 2017 in their respective year-end lists. Background "Cut to the Feeling" was written during the creation of Jepsen's third studio album, Emotion (2015), but was not included on the album because it was too "cinematic and theatrical". It was later intended for the album's follow-up EP, Emotion: Side B, but was then slated for release with Leap! after Jepsen signed on for the film and felt the song was fitting for the story. "Cut to the Feeling" was included on the re-release of Emotion: Side B+ released exclusively in Japan on September 13, 2017. The track is one of two songs, along with "Runaways", that Jepsen contributed to the film. "Cut to the Feeling" was used as the theme song for the MTV reality television show Siesta Key. The track also received a music video. Composition "Cut to the Feeling" was originally published in the key of A major in common time with a tempo of 115 beats per minute. Jepsen's vocals span from A3 to F#5. Critical reception Upon its release, "Cut to the Feeling" received critical acclaim: * J. Lynch of Billboard called the song "flawlessly constructed", and said it is "the closest we'll get to Whitney Houston's late-'80s dancefloor euphoria in 2017". * Hayden Manders of Nylon describes "Cut to the Feelilng" as a "masterclass" of the "best, sweetest pop music" today, celebrating the "possibility of big love" with a "chorus that blasts off to stars and doesn't let up for the rest of the song's duration". She further describes the song as being like the "butterflies you get before a first date with a crush". * It was featured as Pitchfork s "Best New Track", with Laura Snapes describing it as "bombastic and gaudy" while praising it for being "distinctly Jepsen, her coaxing vocal creakiness convincing her paramour to stop denying what they want and just fucking go for it with her". * Rolling Stone said Jepsen "saved 2017 with her bracing rejoinder to Xanax-pop malaise", and that her "boisterous vocal [sic] adds extra urgency to this jump-along anthem's much-needed e•mo•tional rescue". * Slant Magazine said the single is her best since "Call Me Maybe", adding that it "delivers breathless, syncopated vocals over a measured handclap beat before the whole thing erupts into its euphoric hook." * Spin praised the song for deemphasizing ''Emotion'' s "explicit '80s posing, using that well-worn synth-pop chug for something brighter, bigger, and more bombastic." * DJ Louie XIV of Vanity Fair praised Jepsen's directness, as she "cuts straight through the crap...No artifice. No posturing". He described the song as an ecstatic celebration of "diving in headfirst with a new guy (or girl)", providing "the smile we all needed in 2017". Year-end lists Charts Certifications }} Release history References Category:2017 singles Category:2017 songs Category:Carly Rae Jepsen songs Category:Songs written by Carly Rae Jepsen Category:Songs written by Simon Wilcox Category:Songs written by Sir Nolan Category:Songs from animated films Category:604 Records singles Category:Power pop songs